Of Magic and Munks
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: I'm not sure if this should be canon or not. what do you think?


Of Magic and Munks: A story of Betrayal, and Love

It was a normal day at first. Gigi met her best friend Noah at the Starbucks by the Fine Arts College she attended. "Hey, Noah. Whatcha wanna do today?" Gigi asked. "Well, there's an Irish Fair in the park nearby and I wanted to go." Noah said. "Sounds like fun. Let's get going." Gigi said. When they got to the fair, the first thing they noticed a fortune-teller's booth. "It's probably fake." Gigi said. Noah closed his eyes ad took a deep breath. "No, actually it's legit. I can sense the power. Wanna give it a go?" Noah asked. "Why not?" Gigi said. When they entered the booth, the fortune-teller raised her eyes. "I can sense great power in you, child. Are you a sorcerer?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am. Would you mind looking into my future?" Noah asked.

The fortune-teller closed her eyes. "I see...darkness...betrayal...pain. Child your next few days will not be good. But, when you have reached your lowest point, 4 words will not only lift your life from the darkness but will also reveal your future. And you, my dear," the fortune-teller turned to Gigi, "you will have your heart's desire fulfilled when your friend is at his lowest point." Noah scoffed. Gigi's most heart-felt desire was to date Noah. And he was already dating Annabeth. Real magic the fortune-teller may have, but she was full of baloney. Gigi and Noah left the tent disappointed. "Well, that a let-down." Gigi said. "I agree, Gi. That was complete bullsh-." Before Noah could finish, he fell to his knees, his eyes glowing green. "What's wrong, Noah?" Gigi asked. "I feel a great magical disturbance...and it's at my house!" Noah said. He ran back to his house, Gigi behind him.

When they reached the house Noah shared with his brothers and their girlfriends, they were shocked to find the roof caved in and green fire erupted from the shattered windows. Noah noticed his little brother Theodore laying on the ground, his eye black and his sweater in tatters. "Theo! What happened? Who did this?" Noah asked. Theodore weakly pointed skyward. They looked up. A Black-haired woman in green tights levitated from the ruined house surrounded by black magic energy. Noah's anger grew as his sorcerer's robes appeared. "Who are you? Why have you harmed my family?" he growled. The woman smiled. "Dear Noah, you don't recognize me?" she asked. Suddenly, her appearance changed. Her black hair turned blond, her red eyes turned green, and her tights became a green t-shirt and blue jeans. "Annabeth? You attacked the house? Why? I thought you loved me!" Noah said. Annabeth smiled as her appearance went back to normal. "That's what I wanted you to think, stupid. For years, I pretended to love you while sapping your energy. Soon you'll be nothing but a weakling with no magic." She said. Suddenly, she blasted Noah with her black energy. Before Gigi's eyes, Noah became thin and shriveled, his bright green eyes becoming a dull grey. He turned weakly to Gigi. "Gigi...go. She...she's too strong." He said, his voice ragged and faint. Gigi grew mad. "Annabeth...I liked you. I thought you were my friend! But you attack my friends, you attack my friends' house, and you drain Noah of his energy! That's it! I'm going to take you out!" she yelled. Annabeth laughed. "How, Gigi? You have no magic!" she smirked. "Wrong, imposter. I have the most powerful magic ever. Fueled by my secret love for Noah, the love I harbored for years, I will defeat you!" Gigi said.

She rose from the ground surrounded by pink energy. Annabeth laughed as she threw a black energy ball at Gigi. Gigi just grabbed it. It turned pink and launched itself at Annabeth. It hit her full in the chest and launched her a mile away. Suddenly, she launched herself at Gigi. Gigi fell hard right next to Noah. She looked at him. "Noah, in case we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know that I love you." She said. Noah looked at her. Her brown eyes showed true love, her brown hair fell around her shoulders, and her face glowed with the radiance of magic. She was beautiful. "I...love you...too, Gigi." He said.

Suddenly, an orb of green energy surrounded Noah, turning him back to his muscled, green-eyed, powerful self. He looked at his evil ex. "For breaking my heart and attacking my true love, I banish you to the Dimension of No Return!" he said, shooting an orb of energy at Annabeth. It hit her in the chest. She smirked. "Your stupid, weak spell didn't work, you weak little f—." suddenly, a green flash erupted, sucking Annabeth into a portal. The portal closed and Noah fell to his knees. Gigi put her hand on his shoulder. "You ok, Noah?" she asked. Noah stood, faced her, and smiled. "I am, Gigi. Now that the imposter is gone and I have my true love by my side." He said. Gigi looked shocked as Noah kissed her cheek. She may have lost who she thought was a friend, but at least she had a boyfriend.

(Should this be canon or not? It depends on what you fans think.)


End file.
